


This Is What Makes Us

by littlehuntress



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, always-a-girl!Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Eddie/Bruce drabbles. Each Drabble has its own summary, and ratings vary. Each chapter is a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With These Layers Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes the most out of his apartment's heating being broken.

Eddie is wrapped up in more layers than he's worn in his entire life, the covers pulled up to his chest, and he shivers lamenting the fact the apartment's building central heating fizzled out. The only bright side to the misery that is almost freezing to death is that he can huddle right up next to Bruce, he'd even go as far as say they're _cuddling_. And Bruce hasn't voiced discomfort--even if he's wearing a frown on his face--instead he pulled him closer, almost on top of him. Half of Eddie lying on Bruce.

"I'm freezing," he says making a show of shivering against Bruce's chest, "You would think the heating would be repaired first thing in the morning when there's a big probability of a snow storm coming, but no. I've been ignored." In fact his landlord answered in noncommittal monosyllables when he brought up the subject when he ran into him earlier in the day. 

Bruce makes a sound that sounds like agreement. At least it does to Eddie. He's learning to take cues about Bruce's emotional state from so little as a grunt. "If you weren't so stubborn you wouldn't have to suffer from this cold."

Eddie lifts an eyebrow. His fingers playing with the hairs trailing down Bruce's navel. "Ha, are you seriously calling me stubborn?"

Eddie looks up at Bruce, tries to catch what he really meant. Sometimes it's like a game between them where they have to read between the lines and guess the hidden meaning in their words. Eddie doesn't make it easy either. "Wait," Eddie begins, sitting up. The covers sliding off his body, goosebumps rising on his skin. "Is this you inviting me to stay over at your big scary mansion?"

"Not scary, and I suppose I am."

Bruce's words sound like an afterthought, something polite and convenient. Eddie knows better by now.

Eddie bites his lips to stop from smiling, he's never stayed at Bruce's for more than a few hours, not because of a lack of wanting, but because it never felt right. His mansion is big and intimidating. A beautiful lonely palace where Eddie painfully stands out. He owns the clothes on his back and mismatched second hand furniture so different from Bruce's world. "You're tired of slumming it here, I get it. I don't have a butler and fancy china."

"That's not--" Bruce cuts himself off running a hand over his messy hair --Eddie likes to run his hands over the black short strands until it's impossible for Bruce to hide he's been fucking and made a mess out of Eddie-- he lets out a sigh that Eddie translates as frustration and _something_ else.

"Bruce, hey. I'd love to stay at the scary mansion, but you're gonna have to draw me a map, or better yet, leave clues for me to guess where everything is." Bruce shakes his head in amusement. Eddie settles back against him. "And you'll have to fuck me in your huge bed for the next couple of days," Eddie adds pretending he's not looking forward to every second of it. 

Bruce nods, hands big and possessive grabbing onto Eddie. "That can be done. Care for a preview?" Bruce says against his lips, kissing him hard until the broken heating is no longer a problem.


	2. You Gotta Play Your Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce shouldn't notice the things he does about her.

The club's music is still echoing in his ears when he rounds the corner to find _her_ leaning against his car. Bruce stops, takes a second look. Strappy black stilettos that have decorated his bedroom floor before, long smooth legs, short green sequined dress shimmering under the faint light of the streetlamps. Reddish-brown hair falling over her shoulders in waves. It is Eddie. No one else could bite their lips while grinning looking straight at him, like she's having way too much fun already. She stands out against the black hood. A glimmering green. 

Bruce shouldn't notice the things he does about her.

Shouldn't. That's a funny thought. 

"Eddie."

She perks up at the sound of her name, her grin only grows bigger and Bruce knows he can't pretend. Eddie purposely seeked him out. Put herself right where Bruce would find her. This time she made it easy. 

She waves at him, all manic and delighted. No one ever looks as thrilled as she does with his presence, it's as if he's dangerous and she likes heights. There's no way they can make it out unscathed.

"Hey, _Brucie_. Want to take me for a spin? I don't think we've ever taken a trip in your beloved car." She gives him these eyes, bright and wide and fucking innocent. She couldn't be farther from innocence and they both know it. 

"It's late. Shouldn't you be at home already?"

She pouts, kicks a pebble, heel scraping the pavement. "The night is young and guess what?"

"What?"

She tsks, lighting up like a spark.

"Nuh-uh. You have to guess, where's the fun in me telling you everything."

Bruce sighs. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"Oh, that's a shame. What's a girl to do? I told myself this was my night, but alas," she says, shrugs. Pretends she's disappointed when Brucke knows she's just getting started.

Eddie pushes herself off from the car walking over to him, heels clicking on the asphalt with purpose. "Then, what are you in the mood for?" She purrs, playing with the buttons of his shirt. Warm breath tickling his skin, her lips sticky with lipgloss.

It's a rhetorical question if there ever was one.

"It smells like you in here," she comments minutes later as she moves from the passenger seat to straddle him with surprising ease. He grunts, hands landing on her hips bringing her forwards. She grins, both her hands over his shoulders her. Bruce pulls her down, licks the stickiness from her lips, tasting strawberry. Eddie sighs into his mouth, grounding her hips down, rubbing herself on him. Bruce likes her like this, unapologetic and shameless. He kisses her until their teeth clink and his lips are raw. There is a glint in her eyes when her hand moves between them, slides down his groin and applies pressure before she pulls it back like she was just testing him. Her fingers fiddle with his shirt's buttons, popping them open one by one while she goes back to kissing him like she wants to forget what breathing is. Like she wants Bruce to lose control completely.

Bruce pulls her dress' zipper down, big palms splaying over the newly naked skin of her back. She moans when he sinks his teeth in her collarbone, wanting to leave his marks there. Always his. Breathes her in. Her shampoo, her perfume. Flowers and wood. "Eddie," he says, hates a little how it sounds. Hates the desperation, the stupid need. 

"Yeah," she whispers, guides his hand between her legs, feeling her warmth and wetness. Her breathing comes out quicker, as Bruce rubs her though her panties, her hips never stilling. Bruce can feel his cock straining in his pants. "We should use your car more often," she gasps. His fingers relentless on her. 

"Maybe," he answers, wanting to feel her, taste her. Bruce doesn't say yes. It's hard to when he can't even begin to understand why Eddie is this inescapable.


	3. The Secret of Night

Only at night does Bruce calls him Eddie, holds him tight like he belongs to him. Leaves kisses that'll become scars to match the ones he left before when they were enemies. He fights the urge to whisper back Bruce, say please, ask for more, bites his tongue so hard he tastes blood and thinks it's only fitting.


	4. Worthy

"You haven't answered me yet," Eddie says when he comes up for air, his lips red and bitten. Bruce's hands are on him, big and possessive keeping him in place. 

He's unable to get away. Not that he'd even try. Somewhere, some time, they'd stop running. 

"Does it matter?" Bruce almost growls, his teeth sinking down on flesh, body covering Eddie's. 

Eddie shakes his head, wraps his legs around Bruce's hips, says, "No, I guess not, we're worthy regardless."


End file.
